


Our Turn

by Aquadextrous



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Taking Care of Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous
Summary: Tanah was always the one taking care of his brothers. He was the one everyone turned to when they felt lost or helpless. Now, it's their turn.Or: the 6 times Tanah's brothers take care of him
Relationships: Boboiboy & elementals
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Petir

**Author's Note:**

> They are still separated into chapters! Hopefully you enjoy it 'cause I definitely enjoyed writing it, even if I did have to squeeze my brain for ideas. Welp, enjoy!

The first thing Petir heard was the rustling of bed sheets. It sounded like someone was getting up, which was most likely Tanah as Angin could sleep the day away if no one bothered to wake him. As such, he wasn’t allowed to do so with Tanah around.

He listened as the other pushed the curtains aside, hummed thoughtfully, and finally left the room. After that, he waited a bit more before finally opening his eyes.

Petir blinked slowly, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Turning to the window, he could see that the first rays of the morning sun was just appearing. It was usually the time of day where Tanah would rise to make breakfast.

But something was wrong.

A groan escaped him as he sat up, wincing softly at the pain in his stomach. Oh right. How could he forget? Yesterday he and the others had fought a fugitive that TAPOPS had been searching for since before they became part of the organization.

He was fortunate enough to escape with just a punch that knocked the breath out of him but Tanah wasn't so lucky, having a sprain on his wrist and a cut to his cheek.

Which led to the conclusion that he wasn’t well enough to prepare breakfast. What if he burned himself? Unlikely but sometimes Petir was paranoid about his brothers’ safety and well-being.

He forced himself to stand, wobbling slightly on his feet. His surroundings swayed but he stood his ground, reminding himself that Tanah was in a worse condition than him.

With the ground finally steady and his feet firm on the floor, Petir left the room, not bothering to be careful since he was sure Angin on the bed above him could sleep through that.

A glimpse in the kitchen made the slight panic ebb away at the sight of Tanah filling a glass with water. He saw him yawn, and nodded internally that his conclusion about him being worn out had been correct.

Petir took cautious steps inside, halting when he heard a wince from the younger, a hand coming up to massage his head. Must be a headache. Now where are the painkillers?

After searching through the cabinets, he stood patiently behind Tanah, a tablet of painkiller in his palm. He schooled a neutral expression on his face so as not to appear concerned, not wanting to give himself away.

Soon enough Tanah did turn, looking mildly surprised that someone was there behind him.

“Sleep some more after this, Tanah. You need it.”

He was a little surprised when Tanah chuckled as he took the tablet gratefully, popping it in his mouth and downing his glass in one go.

“Very funny, Petir. I still have to prepare breakfast.”

The little amount of patience Petir had to begin with was slowly being consumed.

All he was capable of was pulling Tanah forcefully away from the stove, leading him silently up the stairs, down the hall and into their room where Angin was still snoring soundly on his own bed.

“Go to sleep. And don’t make me repeat myself.” As an afterthought he added, “You know I’m capable of cooking eggs.”

Tanah rolled his eyes as he undid his own bed.

“That’s about the only thing you can cook.”

Petir blushed crimson but didn’t retaliate any longer. He merely climbed up his bunk bed, the wind elemental still snoring with drool on his mouth. At first he shook him gently by the shoulder, Angin turning to his side as he slumbered.

“Wake up, lazybones,” he growled, vigorously shaking him now.

“Petir, leave him be if he doesn’t want to wake up,” came Tanah’s voice from his own bed.

“You won’t be able to sleep properly with this idiot snoring the day away,” he reasoned as he shook his sleeping brother with force. “Wake up Angin!”

Petir huffed in annoyance before gathering some electricity in his finger enough to shock the other awake, his index zapping Angin that he yelped and hit the ceiling, Petir grinning smugly and not noticing how Tanah was shaking his head in exasperation.

“Petir what the actual heck?! I need my beauty sleep too y’know,” Angin said, pouting and rubbing the sore spot on his head.

“Tanah’s had a rough day yesterday,” he said matter-of-factly. “Help me prepare breakfast.”

Without further ado, Petir yanked Angin down and perched him on his shoulder, looking back at Tanah who started to feel drowsy.

Having a sudden idea, he placed Angin back on the ground and shoved him out their room, Angin sputtering nonsense all the while.

“Hey what – “

“Wait for me downstairs I have to take care of something.”

Petir then shut the door, locking it for good measure.

He slowly turned to Tanah, who was thankfully asleep now. His blanket had somehow been pushed to his stomach, exposing the top of the white shirt he was wearing.

Treading carefully he approached until he was by the side of the bed, his eyes softening as he heard his brother’s easy breathing and saw the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Tanah had been through a lot. Sleep and rest was what he needed the most, as he tended to neglect them in favor of looking out after the others, who always ended in some mischief one way or another.

Exhaling softly, Petir grabbed the blanket and slowly draped it on Tanah’s shoulders, tucking in the sides so he was warm.

A blush made its way on his cheeks as he thought of another thing to do, quickly leaning down to plant his lips on Tanah’s forehead and retracting just as fast, stepping out the room with his cheeks painted pink. The blush had receded thankfully, but it was still obvious as all of them had fair skin.

Hopefully Tanah was deep asleep to know he did that.

He halted once he saw a sleepy Daun passing by, but the surreptitious, knowing glance he gave the lightning elemental made Petir think that he knew what he did in that room.

You could never know with Daun.


	2. Angin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angin had a nightmare the night before, Tanah bringing him to consciousness after. What better way to repay than offering to cook lunch?

Another fire ball attack caused by Api made the ground explode in a mess of soil and dirt, Angin squeaking as he tried to get away. He didn’t want his clothes to be dirty.

Angin laughed then at how the ground was almost like a fountain, soil shooting everywhere. Even Daun giggled with mirth, full teeth in display.

They were in the front yard, bored out of their minds as the day continued onward. Time seemed to move slower when the sun was high in the sky. The three of them loved nighttime the most, but that was when Petir and Air turned grumpy when they didn’t get enough sleep.

“Oh wait I forgot to tell Air about my hoodie!” Api then exclaimed, going serious and zipping back inside the house.

Angin caught sight of Tanah passing from the window, preoccupied with something as he always was. The wind manipulator was starting to feel bad. It had been a long time since he had seen his brother sit down and relax and not fret about any of them.

His brows furrowed as his lips jutted out in a concerned pout. He had a nightmare the night before, about Tanah just suddenly disappearing from their lives without a trace. He had a sinking feeling that he was gone, and when he awoke it was to Tanah’s gentle voice coaxing him back to consciousness, familiar soothing smile on his face.

“Hey Daun?”

“Yeah?”

“What time is it?”

“It’s almost the time where Tanah prepares lunch,” came the cheery reply. Daun’s head then tilted in confusion. “Why? You gonna go help him?”

Angin wasn’t gonna ask how he knew what he was thinking. Daun didn’t look like it, but he was very perceptive when it came to other matters such as his brothers. Cahaya had a sneaking suspicion that his naivety was a façade but really who could tell?

He nodded once and ran inside, nearly bumping into Air who was just about to head out the house.

He went into the kitchen and saw that Daun had been right. Tanah was tying his apron secure around his waist, his back turned to him.

Acting swiftly, Angin reached across the counter separating them and pulled on the strings, watching them loosen and fall to Tanah’s sides.

The other turned to see what happened, eyes widening once he saw Angin. He grinned cheekily and went around the counter to be by his side.

“Let me prepare lunch today, Tanah,” he said with a smile, not giving the other time to answer as he slipped the apron off his head, even with Tanah protesting.

Angin knew he would make a move to take it back, so he maneuvered his arm back, the other pushing at Tanah’s chest lightly.

“Angin this is unusual of you,” Tanah said, finally relenting and crossing his arms to appraise him. “What made you suddenly offer? Do you want anything in exchange?”

He knew he should feel offended, and Angin slightly was. But really he couldn’t blame Tanah. They usually had a system like that. If any one of them suddenly offered to help with chores or anything of the sort, it was usually because they wanted to get on Tanah’s good side before asking for something.

The twins Air and Api usually did this tactic, and Angin admittedly did it too. But today, he’s doing it because he wants to. So he said so to Tanah, who only rose a brow.

But then he smiled that smile of his, the one that made Angin feel so safe and secure, the one that made Angin feel belonged. Then a hand rested on his shoulder.

“Something’s bothering you, I can tell. Care to share?”

How did he do that? How could he just know that something was up? Angin had known him for years but he couldn’t say he knew him that well. If anything, Petir must be the one he was closest to.

A tear sprung in the corner of Angin’s eye, which he wiped with his sleeve before sniffling. The hand on his shoulder tightened. Obviously Tanah was growing worried the more he silently cried.

“I dreamt of you dying last night,” he confessed. He missed the look of absolute surprise cross Tanah’s face, too busy trying to hold in the torrent of tears.

He did see a flash of recognition though, and a whole lot of understanding in those eyes, no judgment whatsoever. Then a small smile.

“I’m right here talking to you, aren’t I? I’m not as fragile as you think, Angin.”

His voice was so soft and caring that Angin just wanted to kiss him. Or hug him. Whichever of the two.

“I know that but dreams, they make you overthink,” he blubbered, silently cursing himself for suddenly being so emotional. He was the one supposed to help Tanah, not the other way around.

Why did he always have to give and give? He received so less.

The hand on his shoulder traced comforting circles around, squeezing before the presence was gone. Angin missed that warmth immediately.

“If the nightmare is bothering you so much, I suggest you ease your mind by playing.”

Angin saw how he reached for the apron in his hand but he was quick to respond, stepping back and wiping his tears hurriedly with a free hand, smile blooming on his face now that he had shared the weight on his chest. He felt a thousand times better, honestly.

Tanah looked at him wide-eyed, and Angin just leaned forward to plant a wet and long kiss to his cheek, pulling away to see Tanah’s whole face a blushing tomato. He took a few steps backward, his eyes shifting every which way as long as he and Angin didn't meet eyes.

Angin laughed at his reactions, pushing a dazed Tanah out the kitchen.

“You know I’m a good cook. I won’t disappoint you so rest up, my brother!”

He saluted to a confused Air before starting on today’s lunch. Today, it was his turn to give. It was Tanah’s turn to be on the receiving end. Angin knew he deserved that much.


	3. Api

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanah accidentally burnt himself while cooking. Api just happened to witness it. He knew how to treat burns, so why not help?

Fire was something of a fascination to Api, more than anything. He loved how the flames danced in his palm. He loved the heat and energy it gave off whenever he summoned a fire ball.

Sadly, not everyone thought so and through the years he understood why.

It could cause destruction. It was deadly when unattended. It burned everything so fast and left a pungent odor after leaving burnt debris everywhere.

So Api learned that his element had good and bad effects, depending on the way it was used.

Like right now, where Tanah accidentally burned himself while cooking and was now blowing on the reddening skin, unmasked panic in his eyes.

Api thought about leaving him to tend to himself, since Tanah always got it under control.

Daun passed by him on the way, stopping just beside him.

His big eyes studied Api in a way that made him feel vulnerable and exposed before a smile crossed his lips.

“I guess I’ll meet you outside later!” he chirped, rushing toward the living room. 

Api gaped after him, but fixated back on how Tanah stood frozen while staring at his finger with a glazed look in his eyes.

Biting his lip, Api abandoned the idea of leaving him and went inside the kitchen, filling a bowl with cool water. Air had told him before it shouldn’t be cold water. There was a difference.

After doing so, he clasped his hand around Tanah’s wrist, catching a glimpse of bright red on the skin of his index finger. Api winced softly, hating that Tanah got hurt.

He led his finger to the bowl, immersing it in the water. He distinctly heard a low sigh of relief, and Api felt a swell of pride at being able to help his brother.

Burning himself was an occasional thing, and it was always an accident. He treated the burns himself and got better at it with time, so he knew exactly what to do when he or someone else burned themselves.

A few minutes later, Tanah tugged his hand back but Api held firm, giving the other a hard look.

“It should be ten minutes or until the pain goes away,” Api instructed, keeping Tanah in place.

“But I still need to finish cooking,” Tanah said, gesturing to the pot of steaming soup.

Api gave the pot a murderous glare, knowing that it was the reason why Tanah got burned. No one hurts people he cared about and gets away with it. No one.

“Just leave it be. Your skin is more important than food right now.”

He looked to the side to see Tanah roll his eyes.

“You say that now but you’ll be demanding for food after a couple minutes.”

Api knew he was right but kept silent, reaching over to turn off the stove.

“Now you don’t have any excuse.” His lips pursed, almost not believing what he was going to say next. “Just – tell me when the pain’s gone and I’ll get you some petroleum jelly.”

Api was sure he was blushing, since he could feel his cheeks burn so bad. He really wasn’t the type to go and help people with things like this. He was destructive like his element so he wasn’t gentle at all.

It was just a one-time thing, he decided. After this they’ll go on with their lives. Tanah wasn’t one to babble and gossip so he was sure this moment would be kept private.

Luckily Tanah didn’t comment or tease him, since that would just make Api so embarrassed he might burst into flames and set the house on fire.

After a few more minutes, Tanah spoke.

“I think it’s healed by now.”

Api looked at his finger still submerged in the water, finally taking it out and nodding that it looked better than before. He uncurled his fingers from Tanah’s wrist and looked at him inspecting the burn mark.

“It’s nothing too serious, Tanah,” he said, Tanah turning to him. “It’s a first-degree burn but still it needs to be treated. Stay here.” He took a step and halted, looking back. “Don’t even think of touching that ladle.”

Tanah rested his hip on the counter, raising his hands to show they were unoccupied.

When Api was sure he wouldn’t move much he left and ran up the stairs, rummaging through his side of the room and grinning triumphantly when he found the little tube of jelly.

He ran back down and took Tanah’s injured hand, careful to stay away from the burn.

It was good that the burn wasn’t so serious, blisters absent and skin just really irritated but still, it wasn’t a pretty sight for Api so he applied a generous amount of petroleum jelly on the area, caressing the skin for a while before finally retracting.

He looked up at his brother.

“Almost done. Wait here please.”

He turned to the medicine cabinet, knowing that Tanah was watching him with curiosity as he filed around and emerged with sterile bandage. He took a few and snapped the ones he didn’t need with his teeth, discarding it on the floor as he wrapped the burn with such care and precision that he didn’t notice how Tanah stared at him in awe, too concentrated at the task.

When he was finally finished, he smiled brightly at Tanah.

“It’s all good now, Tanah. Take a few acetaminophen or ibuprofen so the pain will subside.”

He patted his bicep and walked away coolly, feeling Tanah’s eyes on him.

When he reached the wall that separated the kitchen and living room he pressed his back on it, a newfound blush making its way to his face as he realized just what he had done.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself and not die of embarrassment, Api peeked back to see Tanah smiling fondly at the wrapped area of his hand, the other ghosting over the cloth in a gesture that made Api’s heart melt.

Why did Tanah look so soft?

Api bit his knuckles to stop from squealing because of cuteness overload, earning a puzzled look from Cahaya who passed by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly I turned Api into someone so gentle. Hmmm.
> 
> Tell me if you liked it or naah. Reviews are always welcome!


	4. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanah has a stiff neck. Air doesn't really see a problem in helping relieve pain, so he does just that. Thoughts then invade his mind. Geez, can Tanah please get a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wah two more chaps to go! I made Air's longer than before. Couldn't help myself

The bird sang its song atop the tree branch, a blissful smile on Air’s lips as he continued to listen to its melody.

Nature was so breathtaking. He understood why Daun had such an affinity for it.

His chin was propped up on his elbow, which was resting on the windowsill in turn. For some reason, the trio troublemaker wasn’t feeling it up for today, so they were playing board games to pass the time, with the occasional outburst from Api. He was such a sore loser it hurt to see him look so pitiful and full of emotion when he was wrong.

Just then, Tanah passed by, watering can in his right hand. The other was rubbing on the side of his neck like he was sore, but Air wasn’t so sure as he couldn’t see his face. He had his back to him.

Tanah’s hand lowered from his neck as he started to water the plants, but then a few seconds later his left hand came back up to massage the same spot.

“Tanah,” he called softly, growing concerned.

His full body turned to him from the left side, so Air had a feeling that he had a stiff neck.

“Yes Air?”

“You okay? You seem to have a stiff neck.”

Tanah waved his hand, smile on his face.

“No it’s just a passing thing. It’ll go away in a couple days I’m sure.”

Air hummed, almost willing to let Tanah go for now. But he knew from experience how annoying it was, having to twist your whole body when the side of the neck hurt. There were a lot of causes, and the reason why Air had a stiff neck was looking down on his phone for hours with not letting up.

As for Tanah, maybe it was too much stress or he slept with an awkward position that caused strain to the neck. Knowing him, it was probably a mixture of both. Although Air did see him slouch over the computer a couple days ago, so that may be a reason too.

“Yeah I said that to myself too that time,” Air scoffed, leaning more on his elbow. He hummed before reaching a decision. “Come inside for a while I think I have something.”

Tanah smiled again.

“No thank you.”

Air stared blankly at him.

“I wasn’t asking. Come inside.”

When Air felt he didn’t move, he looked back to see Tanah walking toward the front door with a resigned sigh. Air felt the corner of his lips pull up a bit.

He spotted Angin sliding down the banister, hopping off skillfully and preparing to dash out the house when Air grabbed his arm, the wind elemental humming in question and turning.

“Can you rush by the store and grab some chamomile tea?”

Angin’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, lips pursing as he thought about it. Air heard the front door open, signaling Tanah’s arrival. Angin took too long to decide so Air leaned to his brother’s ear to whisper, “I’ll pay you with chocolates.”

“Done and done! Be right back!”

“Make it quick or you won’t get any!”

Tanah gave a startled yelp when Angin rushed by him, sticking close to the door frame. 

Air thought it was a smart move on Tanah’s part so as not to be hit by Angin’s flailing limbs. He tended to do that when he was excited. Anyone near him was unfortunate to receive a smack to the face or hit to the stomach. It was unintentional, they all knew, and Angin didn’t have great control over his body. But of course with the short-tempered brothers, they thought it was annoying. Air personally thought it was endearing, but enough about that.

“Sit on the couch and watch some TV or something.”

He climbed the stairs and opened his bedroom door, freezing once he saw Daun sprawled on his bed, comic in hand as he lied on his side. He looked up and adjusted the cap on his head, grinning toothily.

“I’m sorry Air but I got preoccupied.”

Daun was about to put it back in its place when Air shook his head, entering the room and placing a hand on one of Daun’s.

“No need. I was just surprised, is all. I’ll just get something and treat Tanah.”

Oddly enough, Daun didn’t comment or ask about his well-being. Daun was one of the few of them who showed how he felt, thus almost having little to no secret. He expressed himself thoroughly, which was a trait Air admired in him.

He dismissed Daun’s silence and looked around his side of the room, poking his head through his cabinet and rifling through his collection of comic books before he finally found what he was looking for.

A winning smile enveloped his lips at the sight of the pain relief rub resting on his palm, standing and leaving Daun to his reading.

Tanah was by the TV, bored expression on his face.

Air stood behind the couch, presenting the small circular container and allowing Tanah to inspect it.

“What is this?”

“It’s a pain relief rub. It’s a cream that relieves all kinds of pain be it shoulder pain, back pain, scrapes, and the like.” He took the container back and rested a tentative hand on his brother’s left shoulder.

He heard a hiss in response and quickly retracted back, a pang of guilt hitting his heart at carelessly handling his pain.

The front door opened and in walked Angin, back from his task.

“Could you prepare that for Tanah?” Air asked his other brother in blue.

Tanah looked back at hearing his name, Air noticing how he had to move his whole torso just to be able to look back.

Angin stood still for a moment before nodding and trotting to the kitchen, humming as he went.

Air gently held Tanah’s right shoulder and eased him to face front.

“Hold still and try not to move.”

Tanah sighed.

“This doesn’t seem safe, Air. I’m sure the pain will go away after a few days.”

“It doesn’t have any cooling or heating sensations,” he said patiently. “It’s like room temperature, though after I apply it there's gonna be some heat but I promise it's nothing serious. It'll help with the pain. And trust me when I say this is perfectly safe. Now move your shirt to the side please.”

Tanah was wearing a white tee, so all he had to do was hook a finger to the sleeve and pull it aside to reveal the skin of his neck and shoulder, exposed to Air’s scrutinizing gaze.

Thankfully there were no marks or any signs of redness. It was all muscle pain, anyway. The stretch was inside.

“Where does it hurt?” he asked as he circled two fingers on the pain relief rub, making sure his digits were coated.

He saw how Tanah’s finger tapped an area which Air recognized as the junction where neck and shoulder met. Ooh that hurt real bad. Air grimaced before applying his fingers on the spot, rubbing it thoroughly and spreading his fingers around the shoulder, keeping in mind to stay close to the sore spot.

Air applied some to his fingers again, massaging Tanah’s neck and smiling when he released a groan of relief and pleasure.

“Does this help?” he asked, making circular motions now.

“Very. Thank you, Air. Really.”

He shrugged, trying to appear unaffected but really he could feel himself smiling. It was good to actually give once in a while. Tanah had been doing so much for them. It seemed they caused his stress too, in a way.

That thought made him frown, even as he kneaded the flesh on Tanah’s shoulder.

Of course, why wouldn’t Tanah be stressed? He was usually the one who cleaned up after them. He had to take over chores too as if being leader wasn’t enough. He did the laundry while cooking, he was listing off to-do lists when in battle, and he didn’t get enough sleep.

Just how did he manage to do all those and stay sane after all these times?

“What are you thinking about?” came his inquisitive tone, snapping Air out of his reverie.

“Nothing,” he fibbed.

“Are you sure?” he asked again. “I can hear you thinking. If anything, it sounds like there’s a lot on your mind.”

How did he know? It was like Tanah developed a sense for knowing if any of them were in turmoil, distress, or trouble. It seemed like he just knew. He didn’t even have to see Air’s facial expressions. That right there was a talent.

Should Air tell him? It did involve Tanah, after all.

“I was just wondering,” he said slowly.

“About?”

Air didn’t think he’d have the same amount of patience Tanah does in any lifetime of theirs. Oh sure he’s the calm one, but he didn’t handle stress very well. Even Api was better than him in that aspect.

“How you can balance your time every day. I don’t think you’ve been taking care of yourself, either. Look what I’m doing to you now.”

To emphasize, he pressed harder on his shoulder, eliciting a wince of pain from the other.

Air relaxed his hand and rubbed gently in apology.

“Sorry,” he said. “I just got frustrated that you’re willing to put aside your health in favor of looking out after us.” In the spur of the moment he blurted out, “I hate to see you suffer.”

A warm hand atop his made him snap out of his haze, eyes focusing on the source of contact with a mix of astonishment, hurt, and something in his chest that made it burst with a feeling of something not quite foreign, but still not a usual thing for him.

“Come sit beside me, Air. I’ll tell you why I do that.”

Not having the energy to refuse, Air rubbed one last time and rearranged Tanah’s shirt, going around to sit on his right side, circular container in hand.

All he got was a gentle smile, Tanah’s hand reaching out to grasp his in a comforting hold.

“You said it yourself, Air.” He only observed him, staying quiet. “You hate to see me suffer. I feel the same that’s why I go out of my way to help and take care of you, even going beyond expectations.”

Air held on to his hand tightly, not having the courage to meet his eye. He could see through him in a split second, he knew.

“We do what we can, right?”

A squeeze to their entwined hands.

“Precisely.”

Just then, Petir walked in with a steaming mug of chamomile tea, silently placing it on the table before Tanah.

Air met his eye and saw as he tipped his head in acknowledgment, disappearing in a flash of lightning. He cleared his throat.

“That one’s for you, Tanah. Take it easy today. Stretch your muscles slowly and don’t move much. Okay?”

Tanah was the first to pull away, Air looking up tentatively to see him reach for the tea, blowing softly on the steam. In this angle, he looked so soft and small, a contrast to his leader exterior and serious expression.

“Hmm understood.”

“Good,” he replied as Tanah took a sip.

“Mm it’s exquisite,” he said, smiling at the liquid. Air swore his eyes lit up.

Air felt his own smile form.

“Why of course. Chamomile has anti-inflammatory properties and can help provide relief. Rest up, Tanah. You deserve it.”

He raised a hand to pat his shoulder, stopping suddenly just as his palm was about to make contact. He had never been good with physical contact.

But still, it’s for Tanah, the most considerate person ever and the most responsible among the siblings.

So he patted his shoulder twice before scooting closer, their knees touching.


	5. Daun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanah didn't look so well the whole day. Daun wished he knew how to help. He gets his chance late in the night.

Daun knew the second he had his breakfast that something was terribly out of place.

He frowned at the sad oatmeal that sloshed around in his bowl. He looked around the table and saw that his other brothers had similar responses to their breakfast.

Petir and Angin shared a look. Api glared at the substance. Air’s eye twitched, a response he had when he was irked. Cahaya had his lips pursed in a thin line, body rigid. It didn’t seem like he wanted to approach it anymore than necessary.

“Tanah?” Petir spoke up, looking around.

“Yes?” came the soft and raspy reply as Tanah appeared from the kitchen looking disheveled and utterly sleep-deprived, dressed in a wrinkled shirt and shorts with his cap missing from his head.

The disgust all of them previously had for their food shifted dramatically into stupefied horror. They had never seen Tanah look so down and unkempt. What happened?

With the six brothers sharing uneasy glances, they all came to the unanimous decision not to comment on such crappy breakfast. Tanah didn’t need more stress than what was expected of him.

“Nothing,” Petir murmured, shoveling a bit of oatmeal into his mouth.

Daun pressed his lips together, hesitant to eat what he didn’t recognize. It didn’t even look like food.

A nudge to his side made him turn to see his twin.

He spared Tanah a glance before whispering, “It doesn’t look appetizing but trust me it still tastes the same.”

A pout made itself known on Daun’s lips as he picked up his spoon. Api was just eating rapidly, some food flecks on his cheeks and chin. Air ate slowly, no expression giving away what he was feeling. Or maybe he just didn’t care.

Sighing, Daun dipped his spoon in the food and ate. Cahaya was right, but now there was something else bugging him.

What made Tanah so sad?

He found his answer hours, hours later.

After arranging his collection of pins, Daun left the room silently, careful not to make noise and wake Cahaya as it was way past midnight.

He hadn’t been able to tend to his plants today because of everything that happened before, so he was hoping against hope that no one would be awake and scold him. Tanah normally made them all sleep before ten, but with the way he was acting today, it certainly put a damper on their mood.

Api was more grumpy and hotheaded than usual. Petir brooded in the living room. Cahaya locked himself in their room the whole day so when Daun wanted to shower, he had to borrow Angin’s clothes for the day. He was still wearing it right now.

Luckily Angin didn’t change much, but it was apparent he was nervous by his forced smile and jitters. Air looked relaxed, but he couldn’t sleep for even a second, and that made Daun worry since he knew how much Air valued his sleep.

Tanah hadn’t been home the whole day, so their food consisted of take-out and deliveries.

Petir only knew how to cook eggs. Angin kept on burning and destroying everything because of nervous energy, and Api definitely wasn’t an option.

After the wild and rough events of today, naturally everyone was conked out when night rolled around.

Not Daun though.

Just as he was about to climb down the stairs, a chilly wind blew by him that made him shiver.

He paused and looked around, regulating his breathing as he listened for any intruders.

Daun held his breath, the blood roaring in his ears and the warning bells in his brain signaling him to call for help. Maybe even flee the house for safety reasons.

But the night was quiet. If he listened closer, he could hear Angin’s soft snores and Api talking in his sleep. Cahaya too sleep-talked, but it was always about math formulas that drove Daun awake and grumbling the next day.

Daun licked his lips, debating with himself on whether to venture into the unknown or just wake Petir and let him deal with it.

Well, a little peek wouldn’t hurt.

He steeled himself and went right, knowing there was a little balcony in this side of the hall, with a couple doors that stored any of the things they didn’t need.

His brows jumped in surprise, for there was Tanah, in all his casual glory. He hadn’t been home after breakfast, and not one of them bothered to look for him since they knew he needed space. Daun didn’t even know how long he’d been there!

Tanah had his back to him, so Daun wasn’t sure on where he was looking. He didn’t have his cap, so his hair was being played with by the wind. His arms were resting on the steel railings, head tilted up to the sky. His right foot was crossed over his left, Daun noticing he was barefoot.

“Tanah?”

He gave a little jump and whirled around, Daun sheepishly scratching his cheek at startling him.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, sorry.”

Tanah’s shoulders slumped, and Daun noticed how he suddenly looked so tired and weary. Just what happened to him?

“It’s fine. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be awake.”

Tanah turned back to the night, Daun contemplating on leaving him there and going along his original plan, but something in his mind and heart told him he wasn’t doing so well.

After all, the biggest lie was, ‘I’m fine’.

So he puffed his cheeks out and prayed that he wouldn’t push him away. He took steps closer until he was finally beside the earth elemental, whose expression was carefully masked and whose eyes were heavily guarded.

“Did you know that blind people can see in their dreams, but only in black and white?” Daun said, leaning his elbow on the railing.

He looked to Tanah, who smiled a little at that. Daun brightened up, and decided to state more random facts until Tanah was ready to share.

“I read somewhere that more humans are killed by falling coconuts than shark attacks.”

This time Tanah hummed, as if interested.

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“Me neither,” he admitted. “Picking your nose and eating your boogers is actually good for the immune system. It’s officially called mucophagy!”

Tanah laughed a little, which made Daun’s smile grow as well.

“And you know why you should let me eat more chocolates?”

Tanah raised a brow, but tipped his head as if to say ‘go on’.

“Because they kill cancer cells!”

At this Tanah burst out laughing, his mouth stretched wide to accommodate the sounds. Daun grinned widely, proud of himself for accomplishing his first mission. It may seem like a small thing to get excited about, but he wasn’t even halfway.

When Tanah finally calmed down, there was a smile on his face. He looked so serene like this that Daun almost wanted to leave him like that, but he knew another repeat of yesterday would really tire all of them out.

“Tanah?”

“Hm?”

Daun gulped. It was the million-dollar question.

“Doesn’t it tire you out that you always look out for us but you never have time to take care of yourself?”

At that Tanah froze. His smile grew rigid, his body pulled taut, and Daun could hear the scraping of teeth together. He winced, regretting saying it like that.

He bit his tongue, waiting. No use to try and say it was a joke. It was too serious a question to be a joke. All he had to do was wait. With the right amount of coaxing, Tanah will talk.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Daun’s lips went down in a frown.

“You don’t even want to look at me.”

At that, he did. Daun just stared into those similar pools of brown, hoping he’d say something. Hoping he would tell him just a little bit of his day. The grip on the railing unknowingly tightened, the leaf elemental holding his breath for fear he might do or say something worse.

Tanah looked so fragile as if the wrong move or word would send him crumbling. Daun knew at once he had to tread carefully if he wanted him to share.

Daun curled his lips inward, deciding on telling him something personal.

“When we were young, I all looked up to you,” he began. “You always looked out after us. Petir and Air looked like they didn’t care, but they really did. They just didn’t know how to show it. Angin and Api were always there to play with me and cheer me up. Cahaya would teach me stuff I didn’t get, and would always defend me.

“Over time I began to examine myself. I wondered if I had anything special to share or contribute. I asked myself if I would become someone.”

He saw how Tanah was about to refute that statement so he covered his mouth.

After a breath he continued.

“I grew inferior, but I loved all of you just the same. That love didn’t extend to myself, unfortunately. Negative thoughts and emotions began to haunt me. I looked at myself so low. But then, with the constant encouragements and affection you showered me, I became confident. I came to the conclusion every one of us was different in some way or another. After all, no pair of twins could really be the same despite looking so similar. Same applies for the seven of us.”

Daun met his gaze, and internally panicked at how Tanah’s eyes were rapidly brimming with tears. He had never seen him look so open before.

Not knowing what else to do, he quickly threw his arms over him, holding Tanah close to his chest as he began to shake with the force of his sobs.

“Oh my gosh Tanah, you scared me,” he said, pulling him closer as they sank to the ground. He tried to do what Tanah usually did when he was upset like this. He rubbed his back and shushed him, letting Tanah’s tears soak his sleep shirt. It was Angin’s anyway, and Daun was sure he wouldn’t mind if he knew what really happened.

“Oh Tanah you’ve been holding it in for so long the dam just burst,” Daun told him gently. “You bottled everything up until you couldn’t take it anymore. That’s unhealthy, my brother.”

Tanah quietly cried, burying his face in the crook of Daun’s neck as his arms hung limp between them. Daun continued to whisper and murmur sweet nothings that his brother deserved to hear. He must have been piling up the stress and ignoring them for days, new ones adding in until he couldn’t handle them anymore. Him waking up so disheveled must have been a sign that he couldn’t care less anymore, and Daun sharing his own sad story must have been the last straw for him to break down.

It was okay. Crying was healthy. He just needed to vent.

Daun just held him, one of his hands slipping beneath them to feel around for one of Tanah’s hands. When he finally caught one, he squeezed it hard and sure, going so far as to peck his forehead.

“You know we love you, Tanah. All your imperfections and little tics. It’s what defines each of us from each other,” he crooned affectionately. “Let it all out. You deserve so much. You need a break from all this.”

He looked up at the stars, noticing them shining and glinting in the darkness of the night.

He got an idea, then.

“Tanah, lift your head up for me please?”

He felt him shake his head, and Daun quietly laughed, the vibrations going up and reaching Tanah’s forehead.

“Just for a minute so I can show you something, please?”

Daun waited again, knowing that he must be thinking it over. After a few seconds, the weight on his chest and neck lifted up, Tanah appearing with red-rimmed eyes and unkempt hair.

Nonetheless, Daun beamed and gazed at the stars, Tanah doing the same in rapt curiosity.

Daun lifted a hand to point at them.

“You see those stars?” He made sure to focus his attention on Tanah as they made eye contact. “They don’t shine without the darkness. I think of you as a star, Tanah. This is a passing thing. If you think you’re sinking, then accelerate more. It’s part of life.”

He raised a hand to wipe away the stray tears.

“I may not know what happened but please be reminded that you’re allowed to feel sad. You’re allowed to cry and break from stereotypes. Just know that there are people who love and support you, whatever your decision that makes you happy.”

Tanah nodded solemnly, the beginnings of a genuine smile lighting up his features, delighting Daun that he looked so much more happier and younger in this light.

He held his shoulder.

“You good now?”

“Yes,” Tanah croaked out, wiping away the dried tear tracks on his cheeks. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “I feel absolutely better after that, Daun. Thank you.”

Daun giggled when Tanah ruffled his hair.

“Please share with us sometimes, Tanah. Siblings are always there for each other, even when they don’t show it.”

“I can’t make promises but I’ll try.”

Daun smiled.

“Then that’s enough.”

To further make his brother smile, Daun reached out a finger and lightly touched Tanah’s nose, exclaiming softly, “Boop!”

Tanah only gaped before wetly laughing, leaning forward until his forehead touched Daun’s shoulder.

To Daun, it was a job well done and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Daun so cute? Originally his love would be in a form of something simpler, like giving Tanah the last cookie. But I want to explore since I thought that he would be emotionally mature for this kind of thing. No more baby Daun. Well he is,, but not here.


	6. Cahaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simplest of gestures could have the greatest of impacts. Cahaya knows this. He can even testify to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chap guyss I'm so sad to have to finish this but there are more to come, I promise! I even have the drafts. I just have to finish it. Thank you so much for sticking by ;)

It was movie night and the siblings were arguing on which movie to watch.

Api was on Angin’s neck as they debated between action and romance. Air wanted to watch rom-com and Daun insisted on sitcoms. Petir said that anything was possible so long as it wasn’t horror, to which Cahaya rolled his eyes upon since everyone knew Petir wasn’t a fan of horror.

Shame, it was what Cahaya wanted.

As usual, Tanah had to put all of them under control before a brawl could break out, so Cahaya perked up when he slammed the heads of Angin and Api together, shutting everyone up.

The leader clapped his hands.

“This is a democratic household, everyone. We settle disputes and misunderstandings by means of what we always do.”

“We roll the dice,” Air answered, Tanah nodding his head.

“Daun, if you would be so kind as to get the dice.”

His twin jumped up from the floor, complying immediately and running back with a dice in hand, to which he gave Tanah.

Tanah held out the dice to Cahaya, so he took it and was face-to-face on the table with Api, who smirked devilishly. Cahaya’s lips turned down. Why did this hothead always have to regard everything as a competition? It was insane. How did Air handle the idiot?

Since everyone except Tanah wanted a different genre, they all played against each other until Daun was the winner. He cheered and said, “Let’s watch sitcoms!”

So they sat through the chosen sitcom, four of them squished on the couch with the trio troublemaker on the floor as they whispered and giggled like little girls.

Cahaya’s brow twitched.

Couldn’t they shut up for one second?

Someone was also constantly bumping on his leg. On a good day, Cahaya would be patient and let them do as they please, but as such, Cahaya lost his shoe, broke his favorite pair of sunglasses, and his favorite shampoo had been tampered with which resulted to a pungent smell. Cahaya immediately threw it away, cursing the person who had the gall to mess with his stuff.

So overall it wasn’t a good day. It wasn’t a pleasant evening either. Air had accidentally spilled his juice on Petir, and the lightning elemental sulked about it until Angin had to cheer him up. The thing about Petir having bad moods was that everyone was affected and was in an unpleasant mood the rest of the day. It was fortunate that Angin was able to make him smile so the rest of the day wasn’t ruined.

Unfortunately with all the bad luck happening to Cahaya, somehow Petir’s bad mood transferred to him and made him irritable. He jumped at the slightest noise and lashed out at anyone who was causing disturbance. Tanah happened to be a recipient today, and the earth elemental trapped him in a cocoon of earth until dinner.

Not the best day, yup.

Cahaya was at the right end of the couch facing the TV, with Tanah beside him, then Air, then Petir at the other end. If he listened closer he could hear Air snoring lightly, resting on Petir’s shoulder. The lightning elemental showed no sign of being annoyed, most likely used to Air leaning on every possible surface.

Cahaya still had to observe how Air didn’t feel any discomfort when snoozing atop a table or squeezing himself below a desk or hunching in the bathroom floor. It was a feat only Air was capable of, and Cahaya would test one day if he could still sleep on the roof without knowing. But that was an experiment for another day.

He looked beside him and noted how Tanah’s fists were tightly clenched. Cahaya’s brows furrowed, wondering what made him so tense and uptight.

“Tanah?” he called softly, resting a hand on his shoulder and shifting in his seat to better face him.

Tanah’s gaze snapped to him, looking so lost and confused for a second that Cahaya held his shoulder tighter, wanting to assure him that he was safe and out of harm’s way. The earth elemental always assured them, so Cahaya ought to return the favor.

“Yes? Did you need something?”

When would Tanah think of himself for once? He was too selfless it hurt.

“Are you okay? You look worried.”

Tanah nodded, as if it was a natural reaction to every question.

“I’m alright. Just thought of something unpleasant.” He raised his head then, as if alarmed. “But it’s really nothing to worry about.”

He didn’t believe that, but he didn’t push it either. Tanah was stubborn in his own way. It was hard to convince him to do something sometimes, especially when it involved himself.

Once Petir told him to shower since he’d been too busy watching over Tok Aba’s shop. Tanah always replied he’d do it whenever Petir would remind him, unsurprisingly coming home late and just crashing on his bed.

So really he wouldn’t say anything more.

He stood up quietly, earning a confused glance from Tanah. He gestured to the kitchen, and softly padded toward the counter, rifling through the fridge for something to soothe his brother.

Tanah wasn’t fond of sweets or soft drinks, preferring tea and sour candies that made Angin and Daun gag whenever they saw it.

Teleporting to his and Daun’s room, he grabbed his ipad and swiped through notifications, easily researching tea that could soothe one’s nerves. Tanah needed it to calm down.

He decided on lavender tea and teleported to the store, getting what he needed and appearing in the kitchen not long after.

While the water boiled, he set to work on the lavender buds, placing them in a little sachet. After that, he combined the sachet and the water in a tea cup, letting them steep for ten minutes. After that, it was ready.

When Cahaya was satisfied with his work, smelling the aroma and ensuring that the handle was on the right since all of them were right-handed, he prepared to go back when he almost collided with his twin, his free hand reaching up to ensure the tea stayed intact.

"Daun," he uttered, baffled.

Daun just smiled brightly at him, giggling. His gaze went down to the tea cup in his hand, and he hummed thoughtfully.

He pointed at it, eyes wide in curiosity.

"Is that for Tanah?"

Cahaya gulped audibly, a hand coming up to play with a few locks of his hair. All the while, Daun stared at him.

Cahaya coughed.

"Uh yes. Why?"

"Nothing much. I'll just drink water. See ya!"

With that, Daun passed by him in a whirl, leaving Cahaya to gape.

He went back into the living room to see almost all of them enraptured by the sitcom currently playing.

He settled on his seat, setting the cup down and sliding it over to Tanah.

He saw through his peripheral vision Tanah giving him a puzzled look, so Cahaya faced him again and maintained eye contact before answering the unasked question.

“You work too much. I’m glad that you’re responsible but heroes take breaks too. Sad to say, I don’t remember the last time you ever took a break to rejuvenate yourself.”

Tanah sighed, a little smile forming at the corner of his lips. Cahaya watched as he eyed the cup, a hand coming to pat his before reaching for the tea.

“You all take care of me so well,” he said in an almost whisper, blinking slowly as he stared at the steam that rose from the surface, taking his time to smell the aroma.

From that statement, Cahaya could deduce that the others had had their turn in extending help and expressing that they care about Tanah just as much as he did for each of them.

It was a good thing then.

“What is this?” he then asked, blowing on the tea.

“Lavender tea. I read that it can relieve mental and psychological pain. Though there are some side effects but they’re nothing serious. Drink it slowly, okay?”

“Yes don’t worry.”

Cahaya tuned out the sitcom and the rest of his brothers, his attention tenfold on Tanah and his reaction to the tea he made. He’d never been this jittery before. Battles were one thing, where they were all high with adrenaline and the need to survive.

He really shouldn’t be stressing himself over tea he just made, but for some reason his heart hammered in his chest. He wondered if Tanah would like it. He asked himself if this little gesture was enough.

If it weren’t for the jostle on his leg, obviously the one who kept on poking it incessantly a while ago, he would have missed the way Tanah’s shoulders slumped in relaxation, his back resting on the couch as his left hand held the cup’s handle.

His right hand was unoccupied.

Cahaya got into thinking again. Hand-holding released oxytocin, the happy hormone. In line with this, it also decreased cortisol, the stress hormone.

Hand-holding was widely acceptable, and not only couples did it. It was also proven by studies that it helped people stay connected. What was interesting to note was that there was also a level of trust and intimacy in the action. Touch was something humans craved, and people could suffer physiologically if one wasn’t touched in some way.

There were many ways to hold hands, though. Each handhold could also tell something about the relationship between the partners.

Maybe he read too much about romance?

Should he place his hand on top? Interlace their fingers? Would that be invading personal space?

Ahh this was too much thinking.

Careful so as not to disturb Tanah much, he pulled on his left glove, tugging on the fingertips to make the removal easier. When his glove was loose around his palm, he slipped it off and rested it on the arm of the couch.

Hmm. The feeling of air on his hand was odd. He had never removed his gloves before (except during baths), so his hands weren’t used to being exposed.

Okay to the task at hand. No pun intended.

He held his breath and placed his palm atop Tanah’s own hand, feeling him jolt before relaxing.

To test a hypothesis, Cahaya rubbed his thumb along the patch of skin under, noting how smooth it still was despite all the things Tanah did on a daily basis. He did the laundry, he cooked, and he ironed the clothes. He pounded the ground in battles, he felt them for ground activity, and he punched enemies. It was a surprise to find them in good condition, but it was pleasant nonetheless.

Tanah hummed, which meant he enjoyed it.

Feeling bolder and more confident, Cahaya flipped Tanah’s hand over so his palm was facing the ceiling. He inserted his fingers in the gaps, interlocking their fingers until their palms were kissing. He held tight, Tanah responding in kind.

Huh. It felt... warm and pleasing.

Their eyes locked, Cahaya jumping at the complete and utter look of adoration and relaxation all into one. What an astounding facial expression. Cahaya could testify that having the breath knocked out of you was a literal thing. It happened just now. It was amazing.

It was rare for Tanah to show such emotion. It was a good look on him, droopy eyes and faint smile that showed his appreciation.

Cahaya honestly felt warm inside. The things humans could do for others. It almost had no limit.

And so as the night wore on, they stayed like that, joined by the hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had fun with this. Ya'll notice something prominent in all the chapters? About a certain little bean boii? HMMM


End file.
